


Movie Night

by theinvisiblefangirl



Series: That One Time We Shared A House [2]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: rule 63!Combeferre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblefangirl/pseuds/theinvisiblefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie Night oneshot. This is very short sorry. Combeferre surveys her friends as they are gathered in the living room for a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Combeferre sat up on the counter, waving her denim clad legs and bare feet in the air. Smiling, she surveyed the scene before her.

It was one of the rare occasions when all of her friends managed to assemble together. For all that they lived in the same house, les amis had a variety of different class times and work times. There was always somebody not there. But since it was the holidays, everyone had made time to actually get together and sit down for once.

As a result the living room was full of people. There had been numerous squabbles over who was sitting where but they seemed to have calmed down now. 

Over in the corner, ‘Ferre could see a dark head of hair and a shiny bald one cuddling under a blanket. Judging by sniffles coming from them it was Joly and Lesgle. 

On the two seater was Enjolras and Grantaire. For once they weren’t making out. Jehan was sat on a bean bag at Grantaire’s feet. Enjolras looked somewhat jealous as Grantaire put Jehan’s long hair into braids. No doubt his would end up like that too.

On the three seater sofa in the middle of the room were Marius, Cosette, and Eponine. Cosette was sandwiched in the middle of the two.

Spread out on the floor in front of them was the house’s resident threesome. They had taken up all the room in front of the tv and were lying across a multitude of beanbags. Combeferre couldn’t quite tell who was who. There was a tattooed arm, rippling with muscles; over there a head of dark curls; over there a leg. Somewhere in that tangle of body bits was Courf, Bahorel and Musichetta. Somewhere.

Combeferre was jolted out of her thoughts as the final member of her friend group pushed himself up to sit on the counter beside her. 

“There’s one chair left.” Feuilly said, running a freckled hand through his ginger curls.

“I’d noticed.” Combeferre replied grinning, as she had a fair idea of where he was going with this.

Ever the gentleman, he replied with “You go ahead and take it. I can steal a beanbag off Bahorel & co.”

“Oh but I wouldn’t want to subject you to that. God knows where those beanbags have been.” They both grimaced at the thought.

“Well if that’s what you want…” He said. They grinned and made eye contact. “Three…Two…One…GO!” 

They both leapt off the counter and raced to the chair, dashing over their friends and narrowly dodging sofas, trying to be the one to get there first.

They both jumped onto the chair, although Feuilly was a fraction of a second ahead of ‘Ferre and so she landed on his lap. He slid his arms around her waist, anchoring her to the chair as she tried to get up. 

“Nuh-uh darling you ain’t going nowhere.”

“You just used a double negative.” Combeferre replied trying to free herself.

“So?” Feuilly said as he began tickling her. “You should have taken me up on my offer.”

“I – get – that –now.” She managed to get out around the uncontrollable giggles and squeals from him tickling her sides. “Stop, stop oh god stop!”

“GET A ROOM!” Enjolras shouted at them from across the living room. “God ‘Ferre and you say R and I are bad!”

“Hey! -” Combeferre’s reply is cut off by the beginning of the film and Courf’s call of “Shut up its starting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is awful i wrote it for a friend and tbh its the first fanfic i've ever published


End file.
